Conventionally, a subject may be positioned on a support surface during a medical procedure. The support surface is generally the upper surface of a surgical table, such as a spine table or standard operating room (OR) table, and may include a number of pads to provide support to the subject. The pads provide cushioning to the subject and may facilitate positioning the subject so as to provide access to a portion of the subject's anatomy that is to be operated on. For example, in the case of a spine table, the pads of the support surface may be used to position the subject on the spine table such that the subject's spine is curved or arched, thereby separating the vertebrae.
During a surgical operation the subject may be maintained in one position on the support surface for an extended period of time. As such, certain areas of the subject's anatomy in contact with the surface may be subject to relatively high, localized pressure. For example, when a subject is in a supine position on the surface, portions of the subject's posterior skin, such as the subject's sacral area, buttocks, scapular areas, and/or heels, may be subject to relatively high, localized pressure due to the subject's own body weight. These areas of localized pressure may be different depending on the orientation of the subject on the surface. For example, when the subject is in the prone position on the surface, the areas of localized pressure may be along the anterior skin of the subject. The areas of relatively high localized pressure may be prone to the development of pressure ulcers due to the localized increases in pressure. The development of pressure ulcers may be further exacerbated by heat and the presence of moisture, such as perspiration, trapped between the skin and the surface for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative support pads for support surfaces of person support systems, such as surgical tables or the like, which mitigate the development of pressure ulcers in subjects positioned on the support pads.